Chance Of A Dance
by elizabeth567
Summary: Chad Dylan Copper makes everything... dificult and by everything, I mean EVERYTHING." Not even Chad Dylan Copper could upset Sonny on her birthday, or so she thought. When a secret admirer starts sending her gifts, how will she find out who it is?
1. Secret Admirer

SPOV

Chad Dylan Copper makes everything… difficult and by everything, I mean EVERYTHING. I mean just walking to rehearsals can end in a arguing fit. This wasn't just an opinion, it was a fact. A fact that states that Chad Dylan Copper is a _very_ difficult person.

I walked through the doors of the studio and I was in one of the best moods of my life, no one could ruin my mood, especially Chad Dylan Copper. Who is exactly the person I ended up running into. "Sonny," he said in a flat tone when he saw me.

"Oh hey Chad," I said smiling and walked passed him.

"What's up with you, you seem more happy go lucky than usual," he said.

"I guess I am in just a great mood today," I said and continued to walk to my dressing room.

"I can see that. Did someone actually watch your show?" I turned around.

"What do you want me to say Chad, that you're a self centered jerk?" I said still keeping a small smile on my face.

"Oh you're too kind Sonny," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. Chad Dylan Copper was the one guy that knew how to push my buttons. I continued to walk to my dressing room.

"Happy Birthday Sonny!" Tawni said hugging me when I got to the dressing room.

"Awh thanks Tawni," I said hugging her back.

"Come on," she said tugging my hand. "Nico and Grady want to see you in the prop room." She pushed me out the door.

When we got to the prop house, all the lights were off. "Are they even in here?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday!" Nico and Grady yelled at the same time as they turned the lights on. The prop room was decorated with streamers and balloons.

"Awh, guys!" I yelled pulling them in for a hug.

"Present time!" Tawni said clapping. We all took a seat around the coffee table. "Me first!" Tawni handed me a box rapped with pink wrapping paper. I opened it to find pink nail polish.

"Uhm thanks Tawni," I said setting the nail polish down.

"You don't think I would give you just ordinary nail polish, do you?" It looked pretty ordinary to me. "I had it special designed for you, it's called "Sonny." Tawni had the biggest smile on her face and looked like she was so impressed with herself.

"Tawni, that was very thoughtful of you."

"I know." We went through the rest of the presents. Nico got me hat, Grady got me a meatball sandwich_ it wasn't even Monday_ and Zora got me a miniature cold cut catapult. I hugged them all.

"Hey, who's that last present from?" I asked seeing that there was one more present on the table.

"There's only one way to find out," Nico said handing me the present. There was a note attached to it.** Happy Birthday- Your Secret Admirer**.

"Sonny's got a secret admirer!" Tawni squealed. I blushed. "Well don't just look at it, open it!" I tore of the wrapping paper to see a tiny box. Tawni gasped. "That's a jewelry box!" I opened the box to find a sparkly silver bracelet.


	2. Roses Are Red

CPOV

Walking to my set was probably the longest walk of my life. I had to lug a ten pound cast to the end of the hallway. Then someone ran into me. "You know people should really watch were there going," I pointed out. Cards were scattered all over the floor. I looked up to see Sonny standing there with another silly grin on her face. I bent down to help pick up the cards.** Sonny's Sweet 16** was written neatly on the top.

"What's up with your arm, what did Mackenzie do now? Fall of the top of a building?" I looked at her with a straight face.

"Actually, it was a balcony, but I can see how concerned you are of my well being." I looked down at the cards. "You're having a birthday party tomorrow, see you there."

"Did I say you were invited?" she asked. The smile on her face was gone.

"You didn't say I wasn't."

"I didn't say you were."

"Well I am now." I snatched a card. "Shouldn't your party be today? You know, cuz it's you birthday."

"How do you know that my birthday's today?" Oh drat…

"Um, I heard Nico and Grady talking."

"Whatever Chad." A small smile spread across her face and she walked away. My eyes followed her as she walked down the hall.

* * *

SPOV

It's not that I don't like handing out birthday cards. I mean I get to invite my friends face to face. I just don't like the fact that I have to run all over the place. I was out of breath when I got back to my dressing room. "Did you find you who you secret admire is," Tawni said staring at herself in the mirror.

"Nope," I said sitting on the couch. I stared at my bracelet for what seemed like the longest time.

"You know, it's not going to talk to you and tell you who gave it to you," Tawni said sitting next to me.

"I know it's just so beautiful," I said twisting my hand around so I could see it at all angles. It sparkled when the sun hit it from the window. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Tawni yelled. "Hello?" she asked when she opened the door. She turned around with her arms full of flowers.

"There's a note," I said pulling it out of the flowers. **Roses are red, violets are blue and these flowers are beautiful, just like you.** I read it out loud. "Awh!" I held the note to my heart and collapsed onto the couch. "Let's go tell Nico and Grady!" I started to run out of the room before Tawni grabbed my arm

"Hold it there partner." Tawni held me back with a firm grip.

"What if they sent it to you," she whispered.

"Why would they send it to me?" I asked.

'Well, if they like you…"

"Tawni, they don't."

"Whatever you say..." She walked out of the room. I looked down at my bracelet.

"Boy, I wish you could talk."


	3. Sweet Sweets

SPOV

I sat on the couch looking down at the heart shaped box of chocolates that sat in my lap. I sighed. The bow was tied on neatly and it looked to perfect to open. I opened the note that was attached with the chocolate. **These chocolates are not nearly as sweet as you.** I sighed again and reluctantly untied the bow. Opening the box I found out that they were caramel, my favorite kind. Now this narrowed the possibility of which the secret admired could be. Only a few people knew my favorite chocolates. Now let's see, who have I told my favorite chocolates to? Well Tawni, Nico, Grady… who else? The mail guy might have overheard and Chad. I haven't even considered Chad till then. Or maybe it was- my thought was interrupted by a knock on the door frame. I turned to the door to see Chad raising his eyebrows at me. "Yes?" I asked.

"You know that party thing tomorrow, is it formal or casual attire?" he asked. I tried not to laugh.

"Chad, you always wear a suit, so why does it matter what to wear?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Sonny, I don't always wear this. This is my costume for _Mackenzie Falls_. I don't really wear a suit all the time."

"Oh."

* * *

CPOV

Oh how silly Sonny was thinking I would always wear a suit. "Wait, I didn't say you were invited to my party," she pointed out.

"Well, am I invited?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well than I'll have to go." I smiled one of my famous smiles. She tried to hide her smile. She hides her face and looked down at a heart shaped box. "Oh, so those are from your secret admire right?"

"How did you know I had a secret admirer?"

"News travels fast around here. I got to run, bye." I walked out of the room. I heard a faint "Bye," in the background.

* * *

SPOV

"Ok Sonny we have to find a way to find out who has been sending you these gifts. Ok so here are the possible guys," Tawni said. She handed me a paper. **Nico Grady Mail Guy Chad**

"I honestly don't think any of those guys are sending me gifts," I said staring at the list.

"Well they're the only ones that know your favorite chocolate."

"Maybe someone else knows."

"Sonny, face it, it's one of these guys." The guys on the list never really had shown any interest in me.

"How are we going to find out who it is?"

"Investigate."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.=]**


	4. Cookie Theif

SPOV

Tawni wore an all black jumpsuit and sneaked around the hallways, looking around every corner before continuing on. "Tawni, this is stupid," I said coming up behind her in an all black outfit she told me to wear. "I mean, I don't see how-"I started before Tawni put her hand over my mouth.

"Someone's coming," she hissed and dragged me under the food table. I heard someone walk up to the table and grab a piece of food.

"Well aren't you handsome today," a voice said from above.

"Looks like Chad saw his reflection on a plate," I whispered. Tawni tried not to laugh, but she couldn't resist and started laughing hysterically. In the process she managed to bang her head on the table.

"What the, come out from under there," Chad demanded.

"It's just mice," Tawni said in a squeaky voice.

"Uhuh, I bet it is," Chad said moving the table cloth so he could see our faces. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, what a great game of hide and go seek. Can I play?" he said in a sarcastic tone. We crawled out from under the table.

"Were just trying to find out who-" I started to say when Tawni elbowed me.

"Who what?" Chad asked.

"Who keeps stealing the cookies from the food table and we caught you red handed," I said trying to sound convincing. He smirked.

"I bet it was the mice," Chad said grabbing an apple of the table and tossing it up in the air, spun around, caught it and walked away.

"Nice going you almost blew are cover!" Tawni yelled.

"You're the one that laughed!" I yelled back.

"Well, you're the one that made me laugh."

"You came up with this whole idea in the first place."

"Well… I'm prettier, so Ha!"

"I don't need your help finding out who your secret admire is."

"Yes you do, remember last week when someone stole your lip gloss? You didn't know where it was, but I did!'

"That's because you're the one that took it!"

"Well whatever, so Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"


	5. Secret Flower Delivery

SPOV

Tawni and I went into our dressing room and she collapsed into the couch with a smile on her face. "Well at lest we know who you secret admirer is," she said looking into her portable mirror.

"We do-who?" I asked. She looked at me shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"No-who?"

"Oh Sonny, you must be blind." She walked around the room looking disappointed in me.

"Who is it?"

"Chad! Gosh Sonny, I thought you knew people?"

"I do!"

"Well you currently don't know Chad Dylan Copper!"

"No one knows Chad Dylan Copper!" We were both glaring at each other when there was a knock on the door.

Tawni ran over to the door open it up and yelled "What!" in the guys face. He took a step backwards.

"Um, flowers for Sonny," he said handing her the flowers.

"Oh, more flowers," Tawni said in a sweeter tone. "Can you tell me who sent them?" Leave it to Tawni to totally hypnotize a guy.

"Sorry, can't," he said looking at the floor.

"Can you at least tell me what he looked like?"

"Well he is about my height, blonde hair, blue eyes."

"HA! I knew it was Chad!" she said looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"His names not Chad."

"HA!" I said back to her.

"Wait-who?" we both said at the same time.

"Like, I said can't tell," he said. "That's why it's called **Secret Flower Delivery**." He pointed to the logo on his shirt.

"Well isn't that convenient," I whispered to Tawni.

"If Chad didn't send them, who did?" Tawni asked.

* * *

CPOV

_Ahhh, what a lovely day to go annoy Sonny._ I was practically skipping down the halls of _So Random._ I started whistling as I became near to Sonny's dressing room. I saw a guy walking away from her dressing room wearing a T-shirt with a pink table on it. It made me chuckle. _What a great day._

"Who could these be from?" I heard Sonny ask. I knocked on the door frame.

"No need to fear ladies, Chad Dylan Coppers here," I said and smiled.

"Oh great, were protected from poor innocent puppies that he can push out of our way," Tawni said. I raised my eyebrows. That seemed like something Sonny would say, but all she was doing was staring at flowers…wait-flowers!

"Who are the flowers from?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Sonny asked.

"I don't, I just want to know who sent them to you."

"Do you Chad, do you really?"

"There from her secret admirer," Tawni said.

"Wait-what?" I asked.

"Why so surprised Chad?" Tawni asked. I didn't answer. _Secret Admirer?_


	6. Chase Jones

SPOV

Chad looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Earth to Chad!" Tawni yelled.

He just looked at the floor and mumbled "I got to go," and walked out of the room.

"What is up with him?" Tawni asked. I watched him walk out of the room._ I don't know._ "Whatever, its lunch time. Let's go," Tawni said dragging me down the hall. In the process of dragging me Tawni made me drop my lip gloss as I tried to put it on.

"Wait, Tawni! I dropped something!" She let go of me.

"Fine, go get it, but Tawni Hart doesn't wait!" She kept walking forward. I crawled on the floor until I saw it.

"HA! I got it!" I yelled when I grabbed it. I saw two feet in front of me. I looked up to see blonde hair and shiny blue eyes and no, this was _not_ Chad Dylan Copper. He smiled down at me. I had to remind myself to breath. He put his hand out and I grabbed it. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Hey I'm Chase Jones," he said.

"I-I'm Sonny Munroe." He continued to smile and so did I.

"I hear it's your birthday," he said walking down the hall with me.

"Uh, yeah it is. I'm having a party tomorrow if you want to come. I ran out of invitations, but you're still invited," I rambled. He chuckled.

"I'll be there," he said. "Oh, so did you get my flowers?" My eyes grew wide.

"Those are from you?"

"Guilty as charged." I laughed.

"So you really are my secret admirer?" This seemed kind of strange, I mean this guy is amazingly cute, but he is a complete stranger. How could he know my favorite candy? He seemed to think about the question for a second.

"Yeah, I guess you can call me that." I blushed.

"Cool." Little did I know that we weren't the only two people in the hall. Someone was watching from around the corner. He had blonde hair and shiny blue eyes and yes, this was Chad Dylan Copper.


	7. Silver Mask

CPOV

I watched Chase and Sonny walk down the hall. My eyes narrowed. What was he doing with her? My own cousin betrayed me. I knew I should have never told him my plan. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. _Right when I thought I was close to-_ It doesn't matter. I put my head in my hands. Come on Chad, pull yourself together. I heard footsteps coming up to me. Please let it be- I looked up. Oh great. Tawni stared down at me with a smile on her face. "I knew it was you," she said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked and put my head in my hands again._ What else did I have to lose?_

"Chad, she likes you too." I looked up. Tawni's eyes were softer.

"No, she doesn't. She likes _Chase_." I spat out his name like I had a bad taste in my mouth.

"She only likes Chase, because he 'sent' her the gifts." She put air quotes around sent.

"Ha, liked she would ever believe me if I told her it was me! Besides, he wasn't totally lying. He sent her the last set of flowers. I shouldn't have told him her favorite chocolate. I'm so stupid!"

"Well, I'm not denying that, but I've told her it was you like fifty times!" She thought for a moment. "You can prove that it's you though."

"How so?"

"Well-"

* * *

SPOV

I was on cloud nine. I had a wonderful day yesterday with Chase. I sighed walking into the dressing room. Tawni looked more cheerful than usual. "Tawni, Isn't it just an amazing day," I said spinning around.

"Why, yes it is Sonny," Tawni said walking over with a rose.

"Who's that from?" She handed the rose to me.

"Your _secret admirer_." I smelled the rose and noticed a note.** There is only one gift left to give, but I must give it to you in person. I will be the one with the silver mask. See you on the dance floor.**

"Silver mask?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I spread the word around that it was like one of those parties's where everyone wears a mask."

"Oh, that's cool." Chase walked in the room.

"I loved the gift." I hugged him.

"You did? I mean, you did," he said. He looked over at Tawni. "Hey Tawni."

"Chase," she said glaring at him. What was that about?

"How did you know roses were my favorite?" I asked.

"I just know you so well." He looked at his watch. "Well, I got to run. See you tonight, my sonshine." I saw Tawni behind him mouthing "Blah, blah, blah, blah." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go pick out an outfit for me," Tawni said and dragged me out of the room-again.


	8. The Sweet Smell Of Success

SPOV

"Come on!" Tawni yelled pushing me down the hall. I tried to walk the other way but she didn't give up.

"No!" I yelled.

"You look great!" I looked down at my v-neck silver dress. Tawni thought it would match my secret admirer's mask.

"Well, well, well, doesn't someone look beautiful," Nico said walking down the hall in a suit.

"Thank you," Tawni said flipping her hair. Nico didn't say anything and just shook his head.

"Party time!" Grady said throwing his arms around Tawni and me and walked towards the party. When we walked into the room, it was filled with mystery people and a lot of them were wearing silver masks.

"Hey there beautiful!" Nico yelled out to a girl.

"Mini hotdogs!" Grady yelled running to the food table. I crossed my arms and looked at the floor.

"Sonny, you ok?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah I'm just nervous."

"About what?" Tawni put her hand on my shoulder.

"What if I pick the wrong guy?" I looked around the room at all the silver masks.

"Sonny, you won't-just listen to your heart." I took a deep breath and walked onto the dance floor. People started clapping before I got a standing ovation.

"Happy birthday honey!" a women said hugging me.

"Mom?" I asked. She was wearing a bright yellow mask.

"Yes," she said hugging me again. I laughed and then walked around the dance floor. _Where is he?_ I looked at Tawni. She shrugged and then went off to talk to guys. Then I ran into a table and my mask fell off. Well, this is just great. I crawled on the floor and found my silver mask. I noticed there were feet in front of me. I heard someone chuckle.

"We have got to start meeting like this," a voice said from about. I looked up to see Chase-well I think it was Chase. Blonde hair, blue eyes, silver mask. Yup, it's Chase. He helped me up. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"You look beautiful." My blush deepened.

"How about we-" His phone went off. He opened his phone reading what it said. "I'm Sorry Sonny, I will be right back."

"Ok." I sighed and decided to go find Tawni. I weaved through people and ran into someone. I looked up to see a silver mask.

"Chase? Your back already?"

"Ah, yeah" he said. I smiled. I never noticed before, but his eyes sparkle.

"You look beautiful."

"You already told me, but thanks." He looked at the floor.

"Would you like to dance?" I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"Sure." He took my hand and guided me to the center of the dance floor. A slow song came on. I put my hand on his shoulders and he put his on my waist. "This is nice."

"In theory," he mumbled.

"What?" He smiled and blushed. I smiled back.

"Nothing." I looked him straight in the eyes and he looked at me. Then he leaned toward me and his lips brushed across mine. My heart beat quickened and I could see fireworks in my eyelids, but this was… not what I expected. It was better than I expected, but I never thought a kiss could be this good unless it was with- then it hit me. The smell, the sweet, rich, amazing smell. It was cologne, but this wasn't Chase's cologne. I only knew one person who wore this cologne. I broke free of the kiss, opened my eyes and removed his mask.


	9. You And Me

SPOV

I lifted the mask of to see Chad's beautiful face. "Chad?" I asked. He blushed and looked at the ground. "You're my secret admirer?"

"Psh, well, naw, no," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "Ok, yeah it was me." I laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me before I went out with that jerk Chase?"

"You went out with him?" He cringed. I laughed again and rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard someone yell "Yes!" I saw Tawni sanding by a group of guys blushing and acting like she didn't say anything.

"I'm glad it was you," I whispered in his ear. Then the song "You and Me" came on. We spun slowly in a circle and didn't say anything._ This is perfect._ I leaned back and looked in his eyes. He stared at me. His eyes sparkled like the first day I met him.

"Where's Chase?" He looked at me with a hurt expression. "I mean, was it you that called him, or where you the one that was here in the first place…" I rambled. He smiled.

"The time for talking is over," he said and planted a kiss on my lips. "And yes, I was the one that called Chase."

"Oh." He looked in my eyes for a moment.

"Come with me." He took my hand and led me outside. The moon lit up the sky. The horizon was lined with trees and we both just stood there looking at the sky. "Watch." He opened up his phone dilled a number and said "Now." Fireworks shot in the air like rockets decorating the sky. I gasped and then bit my lip holding my breath.

"Chad… it's beautiful." He looked at me.

"Just like you." We both burst out laughing. "Sorry, was that too cheesy?"

"No, it was perfect," I said hugging him, staring up at the sky.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked taking my hand.

"Why, yes I would." We both laughed as we twirled around in circles.

"Are you sure you're Chad?"

"Yeah, why?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Because your way to nice to be Chad." He smirked.

"Really Sonny? Really?" I smiled closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to memorize this moment."

"Oh." I opened my eyes to see him with his eyes closed. I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled back at me.

"Now you will remember me always."

"Oh great, now I am going to remember a happy go lucky, silly, goofy…" He paused and looked at me. "Beautiful girl." I hugged him again. "I would have remembered you anyways." We danced slowly.

"The gifts were great." I looked down at my bracelet. He smiled when he saw I was wearing it. "But, I like this gift the best."

"I'm glad, I spent like an hour on my hair today." I laughed.

"Did you write the poem, or did you have your publicist do it for you."

"Nope it came from the heart… and episode one hundred and fifty six of _Mackenzie Falls_." I laughed again. "Just kidding."

"I know." He looked at me and his lips touched mine.

"Happy birthday Sonny."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hoped you liked the story. =]**


End file.
